Automatic test equipment (ATE) includes electronics for sending signals to, and receiving signals from, a device under test (DUT) in order to test the operation of the DUT. The ATE includes test instruments, such as radio frequency (RF) instruments, which are configured to test RF devices. Test instruments include front-end modules (FEMs), which connect, through a device interface board (DIB), to a device under test (DUT). An RF instrument for automated testing makes components or resources available to DUT pins for testing. For example, a receiver and signal source connect, via a FEM and a DIB, to the DUT to stimulate the DUT and measure its response. These resources can be bulky and expensive due to their high performance and high frequency operation. For example, shielding in the form of metal enclosures with gasketing may be required to separate circuit elements. Because of their size and cost, typically these resources are shared across multiple sites or multiple DUT pins to reduce cost. However, sharing resources introduces tradeoffs in test efficiency. For example, sharing may require tests to be done serially with the same resource used for a first test and then later used for a second test.